1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fittings, such as pipe couplings, pipe connectors, and pipe end caps.
2. Description of the Related Art
The waterworks, oil, gas, and chemical industries generally employ pipes or other hollow bodies to transport water and other fluids. Fittings are structural elements that are typically employed to mechanically couple individual pipes or other hollow bodies to other system components. For example, a fitting can act as a connection component in conjunction with a valve, a hydrant, or a flange end. In addition, some pipes include an integrated fitting type structure on one end to facilitate coupling. Fittings are installed in both above ground and below ground applications. For example, they can be used in manufacturing plants for a variety of applications, including on conduit, such as electrical conduit or on heating, ventilation, and air conditioning applications. The materials used for pipes or other hollow bodies, such as conduits, can vary depending on the application. As such, particular fittings have been developed for use with particular materials, such as steel, cast iron, cement, plastic, and other kinds of materials.
The size of the pipe or other hollow body can also vary depending on the application. Accordingly, fittings have been developed that flexibly couple hollow bodies having different diameters. These fittings typically rely on adjustable seals.
One type of conventional fitting is a pipe coupling that is configured to couple pipes of varying size includes a series of parallel bolts distributed circumferentially around a cylindrical body adapted to receive the pipe. In order to achieve a seal, the bolts pull a ring, on the end of the fitting, inwardly to wedge a seal between the pipe, the fitting body and the ring, from the outside toward the inside.
Another aspect of pipe coupling relates to axial restraint of the pipes to prevent de-coupling. Some conventional restraint systems include grippers that are wedged between the pipe coupling and the pipe to prevent axial translation of the pipe relative to the coupling. In some pipe couplings, the grippers are teeth that are embedded as part of a seal. In other conventional pipe couplings, axial restraint is achieved with a series of lugs that are located separate from a sealing gasket and are arranged circumferentially around a pipe in a ring. Radially tightening an individual bolt associated with each respective lug secures the lugs to the pipe to create the desired restraint.
Other conventional couplings employ a band-clamp that can be radially tightened about the pipe. These couplings can employ, in one example, steel bands or rings that surround the pipe to achieve restraint.